Blue Jeans
by ak4488
Summary: What do you do when your best friend who has been away for a year transfers to your college and then asks to live with you? To make matters worse you don't know the definite feelings towards this best friend. And will living with him change things? Lucy questions everything when she begins to live under the same roof of her best friend who she might just possible love.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm fine" Lucy reassured her friend for the tenth time. She was obviously not fine but she was not about to tell that to Erza. Knowing her she would chase down the guy and beat him till he becomes pulp, or something close to that. She had just been dumped via text, the lowest of the lowest ways that one can be dumped. It wasn't like she crying her eyes out, but It left her somewhat disappointed and she knew it would take me a few months to get over this guy. It was always like that, always getting excited and ahead of herself when it came to dating and then next thing you know either they dumped her or she dumped them. She had only dumped someone once, and that was because they were moving away. It was her who was always the one to be dumped, she was considered to expectant, with high standards and what not. Yes she did have high standards, but she wasn't about to lower them, one can never settle when it came to these things. Besides it wasn't like she asking for someone who looked like a super model, but for someone humble with a heart and who cared for her as much as she cared fore them. However to the male population she was unrealistic.

"Lucy, twenty minutes ago you couldn't stop that potty mouth of yours, and now you're telling me you're fine? I know how these things go, first you curse the guy out, then you go through a numb state and then you fall into depression. Iwould know since I've seen you go through it plenty of times already."

"Erza I'm fine really, I was just...surprised. Nothing more, not disappointed nope, just surprised."

"Alright then, but if you need me to punch someone, you know where to find me." Actually she didn't know where to find her, since she had yet to go over her house. Lucy only knew she lived near the school, where a bunch of other kids from their school lived.

"You know Erza sometimes I want to live in the Forrest with a bunch of bunnies and a whole pile of books, it just seems much more peaceful."

"Wanting to finally go off to your natural habitat Lucy? Except of course, you're more of a mutated bunny rather than a normal one," said a mocking voice from behind her. She knew that voice, she knew it so well, but Lucy couldn't bring herself to even begin to get her hopes up.

"Natsu! Whatthehellareyoudoinghereohmygosh!" Before he could even decipher what she had said she threw herself at him with the full force of her body.

With an ompf, he cought her and gave her one of his signature grins before saying, "Nice to see you too Lucy"

"But what are you doing here! You never told me you were going to visit."

Natsu was her best friend since highschool, she arrived over at fairy tail highschool in the middle of freshman year. They met by accident when a stupid senior tried hitting on her and when she ignored him he began to get getting touchy. Then natsu came and started to punch the guy in every place possible. Naturally Lucy should have ran away, but Lucy was anything but normal or same for that case. Once natsu had finished and the guy laid in the floor holding his stomach and coughing, she went over and kicked the guy in the guts. Natsu looked over at her and the hint of a smirk began to form in his face.

Lucy turned to him and nonchalantly said, "I could have handled him you know"

"Oh really? What were you going to do? Stab the with your bunny hair clips?"

Lucy got red, and for a moment Natsu swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils.

With a humph Lucy turned on her heels and stomped away form Natsu. A chuckle managed to escape natsu's mouth, but then he followed right after Lucy.

"I was joking, besides you could have never taken him down," he saw Lucy's face and figured he was only making it worse. "Don't get me wrong, you look like a healthy strong girl, but he is quarterback of ther football team and ther best wrestler in he wrestling team," he explained.

"Yeah we'll I know a thing or two myself," Lucy counter argued. Her anger began to fade she had to admit she could not have possibly taken the beefy guy that was now laying on the hallway floor. Even though she knew karate, she wasn't even a blackbelt yet.

"Whatever you say princess."

Lucy froze on her steps and turned around to Natsu. "What did you call me?" Her anger began to boil once again.

"Woah there," Natsu exclaimed with his hands up in defeat. "I was just reading off from this note, it says 'have a great first day princess.' I guessed that was your name." In his hands he had a yellow sticky note, and then he gave it to her.

Lucy looked at the note, which she guessed was from her father. It was still weird for him and her to be on good terms. She had a rollercoaster type relationship with her father. "It's from my dad," she muttered, and then in a louder voice said, "princess is not my name."

"So then what is your name?" Nastu asked as he hurried after her.

"Lucy," said the girl.

"Hmm, I don't know, I like Luigi better, has a better ring to it." Lucy looked over at Natsu and ,gave him a look that could potentially kill him, if looks killed.

"Haha, I was joking Lucy. Besides you're not worthy of the name Luigi."  
Natsu ran before Lucy could grab him and begin to stab him with her bunny hairpins. As Natsu ran he was laughing, but Lucy's blood was boiling beyond natural temperature. From that day on both teens stayed side by side, even if Natsu did make Lucy's blood boil from time to time. Eventually she grew to love and care for him as a best friend.

Lucy still had her arms around Natsu, and Natsu's lack of air began to show. Erza had to pull her off, otherwise they would have a dead Natsu and an even sadder Lucy.

"I'm not here to visit," Natsu's voice showed confusion.

Lucy then pouted and said, "Well then why are you here?" Natsu went to college at the other side of the world. Lucy hated it, she hated having her best friend so far away-even though they talked everyday, and he was the reason for her expensive phone bills-she woke up everyday missing his idiodic ass.

After highschool Natsu had wanted to study abroad, typical Natsu wanted to explore and go everywhere. He called them missions, and in a way they were, since he went and did charity work. Lucy remembed the picture Natsu had sent her of the house he had help built. She could not believe all the adventures he had, and she was happy for him but she still wanted him back. And when he showed at her college one year later she almost died of excitement, happiness and confusion.

"Now Lucy is that the way to greet your best friend?" Natsu teased. He sucked in a breath mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "I transferred colleges, and so now I will be studying here for the next three years."

All Lucy heard was ringing in her ears for a few minutes. And then her brain had processed what Natsu had just said. She screamed first, one of those ear piercing screams that girls gave. Now Lucy was not a screamer but considering the news she had just received, nothing, mattered. Then came the hug, and Natsu swore this would be the day he would die. She wrapped her arms around his waist, using all her strength to embrace him. Erza just stood by the side looking at the somewhat cute and yet disturbing scene.

"Oh Natsu yey! Oh my god, I can't believe this! Oh everything holy and sweet in this world, I am so happy!"

At this point Natsu was red both from the lack of air, and from the sudden rush of blood that overcame him. It was a good thing Lucy's head was snuggled into his chest so she could not see his blush. "Yeah Luce, I wanted to surprise you. And I have another surprise."

Lucy raised her head up to meet Natsu's eyes, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh another one? What is it?" As Lucy asked the question, she was bouncing on her feet.

Natsu wanted to pick her up and pinch her cheeks and swing her around like a doll, she is so damn adorable he thought. However he didn't know if Lucy would like the next surprise. "We'll you see, my decision was kind of spontaneous and I didn't plan anything I just did the paperwork to transfer schools. But I honestly only have my clothes and a few bucks. So I thought maybe I can crash over at your place for a while...?" He left the sentence open as he watched The excitement of Lucy's face slowly disappear.

Natsu knew how Lucy was about personal space. He would always invade it in highschool when he constantly crashed and broke into her house. The year he was away was the only time she never had to worry about anyone walking in on her when showering or changing. She wasn't upstuck, just special about the whole privacy thing, that was why she didn't even have a roommate. Now Natsu was asking for the impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

A million thoughts went through Lucy's head. There was one in particular, What if she saw Natsu naked? What would she do then? Natsu had seen her many times without clothes. He always managed to barge into her room or bathroom in the middle of her changing. She didn't even think he noticed her nakedness, if anything he seemed immune to it. At one point she even thought he was gay, but when she asked him, he had almost lost it. And to prove his "manliness" he went off and picked a fight with Grey, the whole thing was stupid really.

While Lucy was busy overthinking the idea of naked Natsu, she didn't notice how her face began to flush a deep pink and it slowly turned into a Scarlett red. Natsu at first thought Lucy was mad, but then he knew her flushed embarrassed face way too much, she was always blushing for the tiniest things. He wondered what she might be thinking of, did she think him too blunt? No it couldn't be that, she knew he was blunt from the beginning they met. So then what could she possibly be thinking of?

Both Lucy and Natsu were to busy with their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the moment when Erza left. In fact there were not many people out on campus since class had started for a lot of students, and it was just the morning. Lucy was still very close to Natsu, and it didn't take much for Natsu to take Lucy's hand and snap her out of her trance.

"So what do you say Lucy? Can I stay over?"

Lucy thought he asked the dumbest question ever, "That has got to be the dumbest question ever, of course you can stay idiot!"

Natsu clearly surprised raised his eyebrows and ran his hand through his pink locks. "Wow Luce you took that better than I thought you would."

"Yeah we'll I mean it's not like I'm going to let you live off in the streets," Lucy responded. What Natsu didn't know was that Lucy didn't mind at all. In fact she was kind of excited, Natsu and her would finally catch up, and not via phone but face to face where she could feel his presence and indulge herself in it.

"Let me waste my last twenty dollars on you Luce, for being the bestest of friends."

Lucy blushed, but she suddenly remembered she had class, and being late for her first day did not give the best impression. She thought it over for a moment and decided to skip instead, after all all they would do is go over the syllabus. She sighed and the looked at Natsu, "Alright then, let's see what we can make of those last tweety bucks of yours."

Once again Natsu was taken aback by Lucy's answer. Usually she was the most geekiest and studious out of all his and her friends. Yet he didn't dwell long on his thoughts instead he grabbed her hand and dragged her at inhuman speed, just like old times.

They went to the nearest ice cream place. Since it was morning it wasn't even open yet, but they decided to wait since it opened not long after they got there. Natsu looked over at Lucy and for a moment he got lost in her beauty. It wasn't anything romantic, Natsu had never had a girlfriend, not because he couldn't get one, but because he didn't see the need for one. He had his friends and that was all he needed. Yet sometimes when he looked at Lucy he got this little warm feeling that started from his chest and spread down to the middle of his stomach. After a year without seeing Lucy and only having a picture to remind him of her features, to see the real life Lucy was like seeing the sun for the first time. He smiled at the though, because Luce could really be compared to the sun. She was so warm, so bright, and when she smiled it was almost blinding. He wasn't oblivious to this, he saw how other men looked at her. He detested those men, he detested them because they saw the outter Lucy, they didn't see Lucy for everything good she was. "I missed you," he whispered. He thought that maybe Lucy wouldn't hear but as soon as she turned her head to face him, he knew she had.

"Are you going to confess your love for me now?" Lucy was only joking but even then her cheeks were pink from her question, and it didn't make it better to see Natsu with eyes wide, face red and struggling to get words out of his mouth.

"Ew gross Lucy," he finally said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Lucy began to laugh and she had to hold her stomach to try and keep it from hurting, but deep deep down she felt a little hurt. "You're not a romantic Natsu, I feel sorry for your future wife. I wonder how you will propose."

For a moment Natsu wondered too. He didn't think he had a romantic bone in his body, he didn't even think any girl would ever want to marry him. "I probably won't get married, I'll just travel the world and send you postcards." With that he smiled a full on smile, with teeth and all.

"So you're leaving me again?"

Natsu didn't realize the meaning behind what he had said. And it hurt him because he had broken his promise. In junior year, when Lucy lost her mother and she was broken in the floor crying, Natsu had promised to never leave remember that day and how she seemed to be much better just by his words, that alone triggered something in him, something he had never felt before something he didn't have a name for, and today years later he still had none.

He also remembered the broken look on Lucy when he told her he was going to study abroad, rather than to go with her to college like the rest of their friends. They all wanted to go to the same college, but Natsu even though he liked the prestigious college had other plans. When he told Lucy he knew she would understand, he knew she would because that just Lucy. She put others before herself no matter what, what he was worried about was of how she would take it. Lucy smiled at him and wished him the best, there was no sourness to her voice, in fact she even helped him back,when she didn't look, he took out a picture he always hid under his bed. The picture was of her, he had taken it for his photography class, but he never gave that picture to the teacher. Instead he kept it. It showed Lucy on the grass reading a book, he face scrunching in thought. When he took the picture he didn't even know her name. He was one of those men who admired her outter beauty, like the ones he despised. After taking the picture he went off to try and talk to her, but before he could reach her, she had left and was walking towards the stairs. It was then when he found the stupid disgusting pervert trying to take advantage of Lucy. He didn't have to think twice on defending Lucy, and to this day that was one of the best decisions he ever made.

He was so lost in his thoughts that for a while he forgot where he was, coming back to reality he looked over at Lucy, who was no longer looking at him, instead she seemed engrossed on her key necklace. "I'm sorry Lucy," he gazed at her waiting for her to look at him. She was looking at her necklace with more concentration than before. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, I know I don't because what kind of bastard breaks a promise right? I don't even know why or how you stand me."

"I never blamed you Natsu. I knew you would leave, not because I didn't believe your promise, but because that is the way things always go. And you know what? You never left, you were always there. Every night when you called even though it was three in the morning in whatever country you were in. You always called. Remember when you had to run to a public phone in the rain because a crocodile ate your cellphone? Or when you had to climb up a mountain to get reception. The biggest effort I made to talk to you was when having to run from my room to the kitchen to get my cellphone." At that she laughed and it rang in Natsu's ears, like sweet music, like a chime, like the rustling of leaves in a late fall evening.

"Here you were giving me a lecture of how I'm not romantic and you just told me you made no effort whatsoever when I climbed mountains for you!" Natsu's hoped his response would get her to laugh again, instead he was rewarded instead with a smile. He didn't complain.

"I'm am too a romantic! After all I am a writer, it's what I do."

Both of them smiled and watched as a man in his late sixties came and opened the ice cream shop. The man looked at the two young adults, and felt his heart swell. It reminded him of him and his wife.

Natsu was glad the ice cream shop was finally opened, and as he entered he became even more glad. There seemed to be a ton of flavors. Lucy came after Natsu, she made a little "o" shape with her mouth, the place was huge. She had the sudden want to live in the ice cream shop. "Alright Luigi, what would you like?"

Lucy had to remind herself that it was Natsu's first day back, and to not hit him or throw anything at him because she did miss him. Instead she settled with sticking her toungue out at him, while making a face.

"Oooh look how scared I am Lucy, I'm shaking down to the bone." He laughed at her childish comeback.

"You should be scared, afterall when you go to sleep at night tonight you never know what will happen to you." She tried to make the scariest and creepiest face she could manage but it only made Natsu laugh harder.

In the end Lucy got chocolate and strawberry and Natsu got almost every flavor in the store. Lucy was positive that if he had more money he would have probably gotten all the flavors.

"Don't you think it's too early for ice cream?" Not that Lucy was complaining but it seemed like every time she was with Natsu all her sense in reason went out the window.

"What?! No such thing Lucy, no such thing. Ice cream was meant to be devoured at all times. I of course would prefer something spicier and hot,but I can settle for this."

Lucy only mumbled an "mhm" and went back to her ice cream. They walked back to campus with only the sound of her feet shuffling against the pavement. Lucy only had ten minutes left until her next class started, so she tried to make the best of her time.

Suddenly Lucy raised her cone and shoved it into Natsu's nose. Natsu at first was confused on what was going on, but then when he realized that the blonde was laughing her head off, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He tried to ignore the rush of heat that was running up his arm and concentrated on smashing -gently of course- the last of his ice cream against Lucy's soft lips. She chocked on her own laughs but seemed to be alright, so he himself began to laugh.

They didn't realize they were still holding hands, until they both heard a rough deep voice behind Natsu scream, "What the hell Lucy, what are you doing with this dipshit? Who the hell is he and why is he holding your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was the first to turn and Lucy followed Natsu's gaze. Though there weren't many people out, people slowly began to circle around Natsu, Lucy, and this new intruder. The problem was that he wasn't a stranger, at least not to Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy didn't even try to hide her annoyance toward the boy across from her. And as for the boy next to her, well he had a smirk on his face once the words left Lucy's mouth.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Natsu didn't even get mad, he as a little curious of who the kid in front of him was. If anything he could easily handle the kid in a matter of minutes, heck Lucy could handle the stupid jerk.

"Sting, just leave." Lucy looked annoyed and slowly was getting more annoyed by the minute.

The newcomer named Sting did the exact opposite, in fact he took two steps closer to Lucy. Causing for Natsu to hold Lucy tighter, he never had let go of Lucy's hand. "Get your nasty paws off my girlfriend, you shit," Sting exclaimed with a scowl.

Natsu didn't know what was more funny, the fact that this Sting kid thought he would let go of Lucy's hand just because he had said so, or because he just had called Lucy his girlfriend.

"You must be out of your mind kid." Natsu's voiced held so much humor, showing he wasn't scared, but rather entertained,

"I am so not your girlfriend Sting, we are nothing close to that in fact I don't even know why I ever agreed to go out with you. Hopefully you'll treat the next girl you date with more respect." Lucy had to admit that yes they had gone out, but for like two days, but the worst part is that she also knew why she'd gone out with Sting. She cursed herself because it wasn't any romantic reason, but rather it was because she was lonely and just miserably wanted someone to be there for her. Someone who would give her limitless attention and if she was honest to have someone to make Natsu jealous with. And even though Sting and her had only gone out for two days, they've never once had kissed the closest they even got to was hugging. She mentally face palmed herself.

While Lucy was over-thinking her past decisions, Natsu was actually caught in a state of surprise. Lucy had actually gone out with this weakling standing before him. The thought bothered him more than it should have, but of course it was that protectiveness he always had over his friends when they dated jerks nothing more. He quickly got over it, and smirked at the guy, afterall Lucy had said he didn't even know why she had gone out with this Sting kid.

"You heard her Sting," Natsu's words were emphasized with a smirk.

"Lucy what the hell, stop being a slut and get away from that ugly shit." Sting tried reaching for Lucy, only to have her smack him.

As for Natsu, he was ready to pounce, his blood boiling over that nasty word that the mediocre Sting had used on Lucy. He would have acted immediately if it weren't for Lucy holding him tightly even more than before. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, "You wanna beat his ass? Cause I have no problem doing so." Natsu knew Lucy could beat the piece of trash without even blinking, and he hoped she would let him go so he could have a little fun.

Lucy looked at Natsu disapprovingly, but a part in her was satisfied. Yet she didn't want to create a scene and possibly get suspended, so instead she turned to Natsu and said, "He really isn't worth it."

Natsu was a little disappointed, and made a pouting face. They didn't even bother to answer Sting, instead they began to walk pass him. Natsu made sure Lucy wasn't watching and he went and very keenly gave Stung a punch on the back. He then hurried over to Lucy's side, hoping she didn't notice.

As for sting he stared at the empty space in front of him, surprised on how fast Lucy had moved on. He didn't actually want to break up with her in the first place, but rather it was meant to make her hurry and put out faster. For goodness they never even kissed, she didn't even seem to want to hold his hand, how was he supposed to have sex with her when she didn't even let him touch her. And when he saw her with that pink haired idiot, he got so heated, and he knew he'd broken up with her, but she wasn't supposed to move on. He stayed put where he was, kind of hurt emotionally and physically. The stupid pink haired shit had hit him really hard, and something told him that the punch wasn't delivered at full force.

As sting was left to sulk, Lucy and Natsu were walking towards Lucy's next class. Natsu had class in the same building, so he followed right after Lucy, surprised at how flawlessly she walked. He caught himself looking over casually, watching as her bangs bounced and her smile didn't even falter. He laughed to himself, he wanted to punch the Sting guy, but he was happy with just walking Lucy over to her class. They got some looks, both from boys and girls. He wondered if girls were jealous of Lucy for her... well her everything, maybe that was why they looked over at them intently. As for the guys, they were obviously hypnotized by everything Lucy, and he gave so many dirty looks. He was Lucy's best friend and he had to look out for her wellbeing and everything else. He made a mental note to himself of what a good friend he was for keeping off all these jerks away from her. He grinned at himself and kept on walking.

Lucy on the other hand obviously noticed the looks that they were getting, both from the guys and girls. The guys always looked over at her, she wasn't oblivious to their perv ways, but it bothered her that the girls were giving Natsu some obvious and well deserved attention. He was hot, like-super model-I-want-to-do kind of hot. He had on a white t-shirt with blue jeans, making a good contrast against his tanned skin. His bed head hair complimented the whole bad boy look. His biceps pushed against the white t-shirt, yeah the whole bad boy image. Natsu gave a different image of what he really was, because he was actually the nicest guy she had ever met, but she didn't complain because he looked so oh so good in his t-shirt and blue jeans.  
-:)-

Lucy and Natsu had agreed on meeting up around 8 in the night since they both had something to do before then. Lucy throughout the whole day tried not to think about Natsu at all. She instead tried to focus on the amount of activities that she had to do; she had volleyball try outs around seven, and before that she had to go to try and sign up to any clubs she was interested in. It was her second year in college but everything was still chaotic, nothing new there. Finally it was seven and she made her way to the gym, where the volley ball try outs were being held. She had changed into her volleyball shorts and a white tank. She met up with some of the girls from last year on her way there. She knew most of the girls trying out since she had been on the volley ball team last year, so she wasn't really worried. She still needed to try out, but she hoped it wouldn't take long. When entering the gym she attempted not to bump into any of the guys coming out, it looked like basketball try outs had just ended, and the gym was full of sweaty and nasty smelling men. She made her way to a group of girls she knew, and began to talk to them.

"I hope there aren't a lot of new good players, I want everyone from last years team to stay," said one girl next to Lucy. Lucy nodded, agreeing on the idea. They were all chatting until one girl looked past Lucy and said, "Oh my god, check out that piece of ass. I've been seeing him all day, I have him in one of my classes. I think he is a sophomore because the class was offered only to sophomores, but I swear I've never seen him before till today." Everyone turned and looked over to where the girl was looking, Lucy was the last to turn her head. At the other end of the gym there was a grinning boy with a full head of pink hair. Lucy wanted to just crawl under the benches. The hot piece of ass that they were talking of was Natsu.

She nervously giggled, hoping the girls wouldn't notice. Then as if he knew they were talking about him, Natsu turned his head at their direction. The girls almost swooned out of their shoes. Without missing a beat Natsu noticed Lucy, and waved. The girls all looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out at who he waved at. Natsu slowly and almost shyly waved back. She hoped that for the sake of Natsu he stayed where he was at. She knew the girls could be vicious when they wanted, and she didn't want him to have multiple girls trying to pull on him for his attention.

Natsu turned his whole body and began walking to her direction. Now the girls were looking at Lucy, and she knew she was going to have a mob of girls asking her to introduce them to Natsu. They didn't know that Natsu was completely oblivious to the opposite sex, especially when it came to anything remotely romantic.

"Lucy! Hi!" Natsu greeted her with his usual smile that showed his fang looking teeth. He had one of his hands up waving hi at her and the other at the back of his head. For a moment she allowed herself to think of how adorable he looked.

"Hi Natsu," her voice came out as a whisper.

"What are you doing here Luce?"

"Oh well, I'm trying out for the volleyball team," her voice full of pride now. She smiled up at him.

"Oh, but Luce you Have horrible coordination." He looked a little confused now, and Lucy wanted to call him out on the idiot he was.

The girls around Lucy snickered at Natsu's comment. One of them even said,

"You know, now that you mention it, it was because of Lucy that we lost a game once."

Lucy's jaw almost dropped to the floor, she actually got along very well with the girl who made the comment. She cursed the girl in her head and then very red she turned to Natsu and said, "Yeah? Well atleast I don't destroy everything in my path. I mean how many balls have you popped back in highschool?"

Natsu looked a little embarrassed, but he hadn't meant for his comment to make Lucy feel bad. "Geesh Luce, I was just saying." After that he hugged her and then began running towards the group of boys he was talking to before. "See you later Luce," he screamed as he made his way across the gym.

Luce could only guess that Natsu had tried out for the basketball team, and he had obviously made it in. Stupid Natsu and his stupid athletic abilities. She didn't have much time to mentally insult Natsu because as soon as Natsu left, the girls crowded her with questions and requests.

"You know him?"

"Lucy oh, can you please introduce us?"

"Do you guys have a thing for each other?"

"Lucy I didn't know you knew so many hot guys, I'll let you have Natsu, but hook me up with one of his friends."

They didn't stop until the coach entered and started the try outs.  
When the tryout were finally done, she had a place in the team. She mentally high fived herself, and began to make her way to the cafe she was supposed to meet Natsu in. She had only changed into her jeans but she still had a white tank, she didn't really mind because the night was hot and humid.

When she finally made it to the cafe, she saw Natsu sitting in front of the window. She had never been in that cafe, since it had just opened a month ago, but she was excited to see the place. She had heard they had a library where you could either borrow a book or buy one. Books were her first best friends, so she loved anything related to books.

Once inside the cafe she was caught of guard at how beautiful it was. There were two floors, and upstairs was a full wide library. There was a large spiral staircase that lead to the second floor, but there was not much space, instead it was left open with only space for the bookcase and a few small tables here and there. She instantly fell in love with the place, in the back there were more tables and even more books. There was a huge gap in the middle but it gave a beautiful view to the upstairs floor, and the grand ceiling.

"It's beautiful right?" Natsu asked in a quiet voice, he was inches away from Lucy.

Lucy was caught off guard, but she didn't need to turn around to know it was Natsu. "Yeah, it is amazing."

Natsu pulled Lucy by her wrist and brought her to their table. Once Lucy had sat down, he pushed a cup of green tea to her. "I got you tea, because I know you're trying to lay off the coffee."

Lucy smiled at his comment and gladly took the tea cup. "Have you been waiting long?" She gave him time to answer as she sipped her now warm tea.

"Nah, jus about fifteen minutes. Enough time to get a job here." He smiled with all teeth, and put his hands behind his head.

Lucy almost spat her tea. How had he already gotten a job, he just got here. "I want a job too," she said as she pouted.

As she said that a girl with white long straight hair had passed their way. The girl turned over to Lucy and walked over to her. "Would you like to work here?"  
Lucy was a little surprised at the girl with strange white hair, but she was too excited over what she had heard that she didn't even care if she didn't know the girl. "Oh I would love to!"

"Oh that's great, were looking to hire people. I have a tight schedule, I work here and have classes so I can't work in cafe all the time. Me and gramps are looking for help in the place, we already hired your friend here to cook, but we still need two baristas and another cook. Would you like to work as a barista here? You'd just need to serve coffee, work at the cashier and you know all that basic stuff, we'll try to work around your classes if you have school." Her face was so happy, and her wide eyes held hope.

As much a s Lucy wanted to work in the cafe she didn't have any experience. Sulking she answered, "I don't think I can I don't have experience as a barista or a cashier."

The girl with white hair gave a small laugh and said, "That's alright silly, I can train you. So what do you say?" Once again the girl held so much hope in her eyes, it was almost heartbreaking.

Lucy almost jumped off her feet, but before anything she nodded and squeaked, "Yes I'd love to!"

"That is great, you have no idea how much weight you just got off my chest." Lucy now smiled at the girl. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Mira," the white haired girl extended here hand to Lucy.

Lucy shook Mira's hand and introduced herself, "Lucy."  
Mira smiled at her and told both of them to pass by tomorrow when her grandpa Makarov would be at the cafe and they would work on their schedule. Then she left Natsu and Lucy alone to bask in their happiness over finding a job in the same place.

"Wow Lucy it looks like were going to see each other twenty four seven," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and nodded, it seemed like they were going to make up for all that time they had lost together. Everything was so exciting.

They finished their drinks waved goodbye to Mira, and finally made their way to Lucy's apartment. On their walk they didn't talk much, there were a few words about how nice the night was or how pretty the stars were, but the silence was comfortable that neither of them dared ruin it. There were moments when Lucy caught Natsu sneaking glances at her, for a moment she thought there was something in her face, and she began to aimlessly wipe her face. There of course was nothing, the reason for Natsu's glances was his genuine like of her face.

Lucy was a nice sight, in every way. People thought he was too dense to look at a girl and to appreciate the sight oh her, and at times he was. Yet when he had seen Lucy in her short volley ball shorts, he had loved the way her legs looked to extend forever. The best part was that she looked just as good in jeans. Her bust was incredibly huge. He kind of felt sorry for her because he'd heard that having big breast hurt girls back, but they looked so good on her. He'd seen them before, he had even touched them, of course both times earning him a well deserved slap in the face. In truth Lucy looked good in everything, but that was just a Lucy thing.

He was a little disturbed by the fact that he was thinking of Lucy in perverted ways, but he let it go thinking it was just his hormones acting up. He stopped when he felt Lucy stop in her tracks. "Why'd you stop Luce."

"We're here, this is my building." She turned her whole body to the white townhouse. She took out her keys, and opened the first door into the building. She made her way up the stairs, with Natsu right behind her. He was carrying a duffel bag which she guessed were his clothes, and she was astounded at the fact that he managed to fit all his belongins into one bag.

"It's pretty in this house," Natsu commented as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Yeah, the best part is that there are only three apartments in this building, so there aren't a lot of neighbors." Lucy didn't mind people, but she also tried to distance herself from any drama that people could cause.

Finally they were in front of her apartment door, as she opened it, Natsu was caught off guard by the nice smell that the apartment gave off. Once in he noticed how spacious the place was. There was a large living room, and it went on to the kitchen. On the other side there were two doors. One to be Lucy's room, and the other the bathroom, or so he guessed. The walls were white, with only pictures to decorate them. Natsu guessed Lucy wasn't allowed to color the place, otherwise he was sure Lucy would have already colored the walls. There was a baby blue couch in the middle of the living room, then a white vintage looking coffee table in front of it. There were two love seats at each side of he couch. Everything was so neat.

Natsu threw his leather jacket at one of the love seats, and then threw himself at the couch. Lucy disapproved, and picked up his jacket to hang on the coat rack stand. "Natsu you need to be organized, you can't just throw everything everywhere!"

Natsu was too comfy on the couch to answer back to Lucy. After a long day he just wanted to sleep. He mumbled something incoherent but didn't move.  
Lucy went and sat next to him, having to move his body that didn't even fit in the couch. She knew he was tired, because she was tired too. She poked him and he grunted, and the noise was more exotic than it should have been. "Uh Natsu, you don't have to sleep on the couch." The sentence seemed to have caught Natsu's attention, he turned his face towards Lucy.

"Are you suggesting we sleep on the same bed Lucy?" He smirked up at her. He really wouldn't mind, he was very open to the idea.  
Lucy jumped off the couch, with her face a dangerous red. "Natsu! Don't be a pervert!"

"Well then what did you mean Luce?" Luce walked over to one of the doors and opened it, she motioned for Natsu to follow. Once inside the room, he saw what she meant. At the edge of the room there was a bunk bead.

"I sleep on the top," Lucy said. Then she took something from some drawers and left the room. Natsu took the opportunity to undress. He only left his boxers on, not thinking of how Lucy would feel about it.

When Lucy got back she found an almost naked Natsu laying on huge bottom bunk, with his hands behind his head. She squealed and covered her eyes.

"Why are you naked Natsu!"

Natsu looked at himself and then at Lucy. His eyes staying a little too long on Lucy. "I'm not naked Lucy, don't be weird."

Lucy stood her ground, "Natsu you're naked!"

Natsu went to stand up infront of Lucy, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Natsu yes you are!"

"You want to see naked Lucy? This is naked!"

Lucy couldn't help but stare as Natsu reached for the waistband of his boxers and began to pull


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Lucy saw Natsu on the bed holding on to his stomach. "Oh man Lucy you should have seen your face!"

Lucy's red face was no longer red Because of embarrassment, but rather it was now because of being pissed. "One day, I will kill you Natsu."

Natsu was still laughing when she climbed up her way to the upstairs bunk. When Natsu had finally stopped Laughing and he had reduced to snickering, he got up and went to turn the lights off. He guessed Lucy was already sleeping since it's been a while since he heard any noise. As soon as he turned the lights off a bunch of illuminating dots in the ceeling appeared. There must have been almost a hundred of them, because they alone lit up the room.

Natsu had always known that Lucy was kind of obsessed with stars. Anything having to do with stars always caught her attention. Sometimes he wanted to learn about stars, just so that he could impress her. Unfortunately whenever he tried learning about stars, he always got even more confused than how he began.

"I hope they don't keep you up at night." Lucy now was leaning over the railing of the bunk bed to look over at Natsu. She smiled when she saw Natsu give a little jump from being surprised.

"They're actually really pretty," Natsu said as he made his way back to the bed.  
"It took me forever to finish putting them up. They would fall over and over again, at the end I just crazy glued them."

"I'm not ready to go to sleep. We didn't have dinner and there's this hole in my stomach, do you have food?"

It never seemed to amaze Lucy on how much Natsu ate. "Natsu, it is too late to make anything and I don't really have anything done."

Natsu frowned but then got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Lucy hadn't followed him and it was only reasonable, afterall it was late. He was tired himself but this was food, and he'd do anything for food. He looked through the cabinets, but didn't see much food anywhere. Mentally he made a note to buy some groceries. It was the least he could do since Lucy was letting him stay over her apartment, besides Lucy tended to buy nasty healthy food. Since he didn't find anything in the cabinets, he proceeded towards the fridge; there wasn't much there neither, but atleast there was some ham and eggs. He quickly scrambled up some food and devided it into two plates. He hoped Lucy was still awake, she needed some food in her system; and if not he could always eat the rest of her food.

Natsu carried two plates into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. The room was dark and he saw Lucy's shiluete curled in her bed. He walked towards the end of the bed and poked her back. "Hey Lucy, you up?" He was careful to not startle her, but his attempts were useless since she instantly jumped from his touch.

"Natsu, good sweet Jesus. Why are you sneaking up on people like that?"

"I didn't sneak up on you. Anyway I made us food, from your scraps in the fridge." He extended his arm and gave over one of the huge plates. "It's ham and eggs, with like a piece of toast. We need to do groceries otherwise we'll starve."

Lucy was surprised he had actually cooked. Last time she ever saw Natsu try to cook, he ended up almost burning down her house. "Wow Natsu your cooking skills have improved. Who taught you to cook this good?" She almost expected him to say that his girlfriend or ex girlfriend helped him, that kind of scared her; she didn't even know why.

For a moment Natsu was quiet, but eventually he answered in a tired voice, "I uh, I had to learn by myself kind of. Some of the guys helped after they realized that I would burn anything within a mile radius, but I eventually learned."

Lucy noticed his sad tone, she only guessed It was from missing his other fiends. She didn't want him sad and she isn't want them eating in her room since she was a clean freak. "Hey let's go watch some TV over at the living room." Natsu shrugged and waited for her to get down. He held her plate, trying to maintain his balance.

Once Lucy was down she had a good look at Natsu And she realized he still was only wearing boxers. "Did you cook like that?" She immediately blushed once the question was out. Natsu only nodded, she shook her head in disapproval and walked towards the living room.

Once they were both settled down on the couch, Lucy tried her best to ignore the nakedness from Natsu. Meanwhile Natsu was trying to look anywhere but at Lucy, she only had a tank and some flimsy thin pair of shorts. She nagged at him because he was "naked" but her nakedness was more apparent than his. However Lucy seemed oblivious to her lack of clothes and only began to look for a movie while chewing on some toast.

For fifteen minutes everything was quiet except for their chewing. Each of them could feel the heat from their bodies, since their knees almost touched and their elbows constantly bumped. Lucy had a lot she wanted to ask Natsu, things that she had asked before but wanted to ask again in person."Hey Natsu how was it overseas?"

Natsu was was a little surprised by the question, and instead of sugar coating the answer like he once did he decided to answer bluntly. "It was alright, honestly sometimes I was too caught up on academic stuff, that it didn't even feel like I was in another country."

Lucy was a little surprised by Natsu's answer, but at the same time she expected it. She knew that studying abroad sometimes involved a lot of studying and she worried that Natsu wouldn't be satisfied with the amount of time he had free. All he ever wanted to do was protect and help others. "Why did you tell me you were having loads of fun when I called you?"

"I was having loads of fun, but sometimes I felt pointless. Like I couldn't help people. That picture I sent you of the house I had help build was one of the not many projects I got to work on. I wanted something hands on, ya know? And then it would be worst because I would see all these poor children with not enough to eat, or women being maltreated by their husbands and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't tell you that Luce, I would only cause for you to worry."

"Natsu, you can't carry the burden of what you've seen all by yourself."

"But that's the thing Luce, it should not be a burden to me when there are loads of people carrying heavier problems."

Just as Lucy was about to answer her cell phone rang. She was going to ignore it when she realized that the ring tone was the one she had set up for her closest friends. Lucy figured it must be something important since they were calling so late in the night. She excused herself and headed to her bedroom for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Lucy? Are you awake?" From the sound of the voice she figured it was Grey, and from the background sounds she figured he was with other people.

"Well no shit Einstein," she responded with a sarcastic tone but cold at the same time.

"Geesh what crawled up your butt? Anyway we were wondering if Natsu is staying over at your place? We tried calling him but his phone is off or something."

She looked over at Natsu in the living room and made a mental note to remind him to charge his damn phone. "Yeah he's here, why?"

"Well everyone kind of wanted to throw him a welcome back party. Now open the door because we're right outside your building."

Lucy didn't even get to answer because right after he finished his sentence he hanged up. At that moment Lucy kind of regretted answering her phone, but then she went to the kitchen where the intercom was and opened the front door for her friends. Then she ran to the living room where Natsu was.

"Who was that? The boyfriend?"

Lucy didn't even bother to answer him she just said, "Put some pants on, we have company." Soon after, the doorbell rang.

As soon as she opened the door she heard the loud noise from different voices, all saying something different. And then once they were all in they froze. It was Gajeel who spoke first.

"Well what do we have here? Bunny girl finally lost her virginity?"

Lucy turned red from head to toe and she swore she had a small heart attack. "What? I-What?" She turned around only to see Natsu still in boxers. If it wasn't for the fact that she as already red form embarrassment she would have turned red from anger. "Natsu I said put some pants on!"

Natsu was still trying to comprehend what was going on when he saw how red Lucy was and then he ran to put on his clothes. He could only guess she was red from anger that was directed towards him, and if he didn't do ys she told him he would sleep in the couch for the night.

Once Natsu had gone to put pants on Lucy turned to her friends, her face still flushed but slowly returning to its original color. "Sorry guys, Natsu has no shame on being naked it appears."

"Well Lucy it's not like you're not almost naked yourself. Makes me wonder if we interrupted something." This time the speaker was Cana, and she had a knowing evil look it almost knocked Lucy out of her socks.

Lucy started to move her hands in a protesting kind of motion. "No I swear it's nothing like that. Dont think like that you dirty pervs." Lucy then ran to the room to put on sweatpants and a hoodie.

Once in the room she rested her back against the door. In front of her Natsu had his back to her and from the looks of it he was trying to put his pants on. His back was so defined she could see as his muscles strained when he moved. His tanned skin glowed under the lighting and after a while of looking at his skin she noticed a small scar around his shoulder blade. She didn't realize as she moved towards his. She didn't realize when her hand had raised itself and touched the scar. As soon as she touched him, Natsu froze and tensed up. Her hand traced the outline of the scar. The scar looked like it was healed, but it seemed to be deep.

"What happened?"

Her voice as barely a whisper but Natsu had heard her. Natsu had felt her. When she had spoken, he had felt the chill of her breath as her lips pronounced every syllable. He closed his eyes and tried to push away whatever feeling it was that was trying to crawl up on him. "I-I got in a fight. Kind of got stabbed a little, no biggie."

As soon as Lucy heard his answer she removed her hand. Natsu felt a little disappointed but soon got over it since she had walked around him to face him. Her concerned expression always managed to amuse him. Then her face was replaced with that one of an enraged one. "What do you mean no biggie? Natsu you got stabbed!"

Natsu reached to scratch the back of his head. "Lucy really it's no big deal, it's over now anyway." Just as Lucy was about to protest they heard both their names being called from the living room.

"We'll talk later," with that Lucy went to look for sweatpants as she left Natsu to stress over later

**so so so sorry it took forever I have no good excuse U_U I'll try to update ASAP sometimes it's hard, bc I want to give good nalu moments but I don't want them to be too cliche**. ** Anywho enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Natsu moved in with Lucy. Both were comfortably getting along but Lucy was still somewhat troubled by the fact that Natsu had a scar from being stabbed. Natsu had always been an active person, picking pointless fights with his friends, getting rough and sometimes even getting hurt. However this time was different because it was always Lucy who would tend to his injuries and even if for whatever reason she could not do that, Natsu always told her when he got hurt. Most of huge time it was because of his fights with either Gajeel, jellal or Grey (it was usually with Grey) but even those injuries were small or stupid. This time he had been stabbed by god knows who. When ever she tried talking about the subject, Natsu always managed to change the topic of conversation or he would find a reason to leave the room. Since Natsu obviously didn't want to talk about the scar she dropped it for the time being, but it never left her mind.

Lucy was now toying with the string from the tea bag that was in her mug. She was extremely bored, but at the same time she was relieved since it was one of her days off. Ever since she had began working at the cafe she hadn't had any time to herself, and today she had the whole day to waste it however she wished. Of course she had a class around three in the afternoon but that was just one hour, no biggie. Natsu also had the day off but he had left early to do an essay that was due that week. Lucy had slept in late and therefore she didn't even see him walk out, but on the table there was a plate of pancakes shaped as smiley faces. She smiled to herself, lately Natsu had been doing most of the cooking, which was crazy because before he would have easily burned the place down if he was let near a stove. It kind of made her happy when Natsu cooked, besides the fact that the food was good, for some reason it was also special (as odd at that may sound).

She slowly ate her pancakes taking her time cutting them into small triangles. While she was eating she remembered that today it was game night and everyone was going to go over her apartment. She sighed and made a mental note to buy some goodies and junk for everyone to eat. It was always the same eight people: Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Jellal, Gajeel, Gray ans Laxus. Sometimes Laxus didn't go because he had to help his grandfather or he was at work. Laxus, Cana, Erza, and Jellal were all older than Lucy and then rest, but since they all use to live in the same town and went to the same high school, they were still good friends. Sometimes Lucy found it weird that they all managed to go to the same college. Finally she decided to get ready for her class, after she got dressed she tidied up the room and walked out the apartment.

Since she had gotten to school an hour earlier than needed, she decided to text Natsu to ask him where he was. He texted back saying he was in the library on the second floor. She huffed and made her way to the library in search for him. When she finally found him she saw how incredibly adorable he looked when he was focused on his work. She smiled and chuckled to herself, and then she looked around her; there were a bunch of girls all around, almost like they were gathering for something. It was then that she realized they were all basically drooling over Natsu. First she was greatly amused, but soon it turned to irritation. Natsu wasn't some piece of meat, yeah he looked good enough to eat, but that didn't mean that he was food. She huffed and walked over towards him. First she just stood on the side waiting till he recognized her, when he didn't do anything she pulled his ear. Instantly he turned his head towards her.

"Ow Luce, geesh why'd you pull my ear?" He faced her with a pout and Lucy almost bowed in apology, almost.

"Well don't you know it's rude to ignore your friends, stupid." She took the seat beside him and rested her head on the table.

Before Natsu responded he took a good look at Lucy. She had her chest on top of the table. All of it. Then her head was rested on her crossed arms which only emphasized her breast. Her face a little flushed from the heat was flushed. At the moment all Natsu could do was stare at her. Everything about Lucy screamed sex appeal, but to him there was more to that. He knew Lucy, yeah she was hot but she was also pretty and smart and kind and everything sweet. So when he though of Lucy in the way that other pervy boys did, it bothered him so much he wanted to punch himself (which of course he couldn't do because he would look like the biggest idiot). Yet honestly Lucy never made it any easier for him, so he attempted to not look anywhere other than her face. He returned his gaze to his papers because her face and breast were awfully close. "I so did not ignore you, I was about to say hi and then you pulled my ear."

"Excuses excuses. Anywho, so today we have game night. We basically play a bunch of games and then pass out."

"I swear if we play some stupid highschool game I will punch someone, most probably Grey."

"Hah, well probably play hide and seek if you don't stop complaining."

Natsu shrugged and poked Lucy's cheek. "As if you'd ever play hide and seek, remember that time we played it with the lights off and you almost cried."  
Lucy got cherry red because in fact she did remember. It was junior year and they had gone to Lucy's house to hang out. Someone had the genius idea of playing hide and seek with the lights off...at night. That night resulted in everyone attempting to look for Lucy since she'd hidden in the basement where the lights turned on from outside the door and then somehow the door locked and got stuck; Natsu had to break the door, and when he found Lucy, she was shaking and almost crying. That night Natsu had hugged Lucy and told him to hang on to him for the rest of the night, and Lucy was only happy to oblige.  
From the looks of it Natsu figured Lucy was remembering the night. He smirked because he knew Lucy was embarrassed. Then Lucy reached over to his face and pinched his cheeks and stretched them like if it was putty. "Ow ow ow ow ow, Lucy sorry I won't say anything anymore, ow let go please."

Lucy knew that Natsu's cheeks were sensitive and so she kept on until he complied with her demands. "Say, Lucy is the best bestest most amazing incredibly talented and gorgeous best friend there is." One could almost see the evil little devil horns above her head.

"Ugh. Fine, Lucy is the best most amazing weird friend there is!" Natsu hadn't meant to scream but the pain was getting harder to maintain. Since they got looks from everyone, because libraries were supposed to be quiet, Lucy let her hands fall from Natsu's cheeks. "Close enough, anyway it's almost time for my next class so I should get going."

"Oh what do you have Luce? I have a class but I don't know where the building is."

"I have chemistry 266 next. And what building? Maybe I can take you."

"Oh never mind I can just go with you, I have the same class. Yey we'll be partners and you can do all the work." His comment earned him a stomp on the foot.

"You never grow up do you Natsu?"

"You still love me anyway." He stuck out his tongue to her and walked ahead of her.

Lucy only huffed and kept on walking, because he was right anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~'.'~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy went around the apartment trying to make space for everyone who was about to come. After her class Natsu and Lucy had gone to get food for game night. Natsu bought some groceries since he declared he would be in charge of the food groceries etc. The once they were home Natsu tried helping Lucy, but Lucy told him to just sit instead. She was going kind of driving him crazy, with her running around everywhere.

There was a knock on the door, Natsu immediately got up, happy to have something to do. When he opened the door there was Grey standing with two bags with what seemed like beer and soda. "Oh hey fish face, forgot you were living here now," said Grey while walking past Natsu. Natsu grunted at his nemesis (not really because deep deep deep inside he loved Grey).

Grey was now sitting on the couch with his arms spread out on the couch. Natsu went so sit across from him, scowling in huge process. "Shut up stripper, you're just jealous because you live in a crappy place."  
Grey ignored his comment and crouched closer to Natsu. "So, how's it like living with Lucy?"

Natsu basically shit daggers at Grey but answered anyway, "It's cool, I mean sometimes I feel like I'm being spoiled because I'm living here for free and she cleans after me and shit, but I try to make it up somehow."

Grey looked over to where Lucy was reaching up for what it looked like cups. "Is she always like that? I mean is she always wearing those kind of things?"

Natsu face palmed himself because he knew Lucy's clothes were hardly modest, but he'll it was her house and she could wear whatever she wished. Yet Natsu couldn't help but be a little annoyed by it, he didn't know why it just caused him to be uncomfortable sometimes. "Yeah, she is basically like that everyday after school or work."

"Oh man I'd hate to be you, I mean how tortured are you right now? I bet you get all flustered and shy and embarrassed. But hey I don't blame you I mean look at that ass, just look at it." Just as grey finished his sentence he bit down on his lip while looking over at Lucy and at the moment Natsu didn't want anything more than to punch him.

"Shut the fuck up Stripper, don't talk like that about Luce. Aren't you with Juvia anyway?" Natsu knew Grey had a thing for Lucy in highschool, but recently he'd heard that Grey was taking a liking for Juvia. The idea of Grey looking at Lucy like she was at the moment rubbed him the wrong way. "Hey Luce, you should go out some pants on, I think everyone should be coming soon!" Natsu had to scream since Lucy was at the end of the kitchen, he hoped she hadn't heard his conversation with Grey. After all they were had whispered under their breaths the whole time so he tried not to worry.

Lucy realized the time and screamed back at Natsu, "Yeah you're right, I'm going to change . Make yourselves comfortable." She then walked into her room, leaving Natsu and Grey alone.

"Dammit grey don't say shit like that," Natsu whisper screamed at Grey.

"What Natsu? You're going to tell me that you are oblivious to Lucy's...well let's just say Lucy. I mean I know you're dense and all but you must have recognized how hot she is."

"You don't understand grey, there's more to Lucy than her ass or boobs or legs or anything of the sort." Right after Natsu finished his sentence there was another knock on the door.

"Whatever you say lover boy," Grey said before he got up to open the door.  
Right when Grey opened the door, Lucy walked out with some jeans and a loose fitted tee. She walked past Natsu and went to greet everyone, and as she walked by Natsu, he couldn't help but notice how good her butt looked in the jeans. Or how her hips swayed side to side at each step she took.

Natsu grunted and pulled at his hair. Stupid fucking Grey, he thought.

Soon everyone was gathered up at Lucy's living room. Everyone was enjoying themselves while they played "what am I?" There were two teams; team one was Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Jellal then there was Cana, Juvia, Grey and Laxus. Who ever lost was supposed to do that ever he other team said. They were on their last round and it was Lucy's turn, whether she got the answer right or wrong decided what team won. If she got it wrong Cana's team would win, and if she got it right Lucy's team would win.

Currently they were having a hard time. "What color am I?" Lucy was getting frustrated with herself.

"Pink, your pink."

"Ahh, I know I'm Natsu!"

"No, Lucy no!" Erza was frustrated as much as Lucy but hearing Lucy's answer made her laugh. Eventually time ran out and they lost.

"A pink dolphin? Really, do those eve exist?" Lucy wondered out loud.

Juvia furiously nodded confirmed that yes they did exist. Cana had a scary looking expression, that one of an evil mastermind.

"Alright people! Since Lucy's team obviously lost, they need to do whatever we tell them to. So I say...Lucy and Natsu spend seven minutes in heaven!" Then she began making missy noises.

Natsu and Lucy both stared at Cana, the evil mastermind. Yet Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him into the tight enclosed closet. Natsu didn't even have time to register what was happening, when he was pushed inside the closet by Lucy

**hiiii guys, ok so I think I'm going to change the rating to M not bc it will be a lemon, but just because I will be using some lime, (some sexual content) sorry if that causes for you to stop reading :( please bare with me, I'm not about to write some crazy sex scene, it's just some things here and there :))) enjoy this, I managed to write it today since I had a little bit of time left. Ugh college is something else guys, stressful and stuff so sorry if I don't upstate too much, I'll try to since ik it can be tedious. I hope you liked this chapter till next time lovelies!**


End file.
